The Desert Of Death
by Black Bankai
Summary: This was a class assignment I had to do. If you have read Lord of the Flies it is kind of like that. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF IT I GOT FROM THE BOOK LORD OF THE FLIES!


Chapter 1

No One's P.O.V

There was a boy with bright orange hair, Brown Eyes he is wearing Black Jeans, A red T-shirt, and black converse, he is holding a black jacket at his side because it is really hot. He was thinking over how all of the stuff that had happened so far.

The plan was about to go over a desert the heat outside of the plane caused something inside the plane to over heat we were told by the captain of the plane before the plane crash landed.

"Hey Ichigo, there you are I was worried about you, Idiot" Says a girls voice snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts he turns around and there is a girl with Black hair, Dark Blue almost purple eyes she is wearing a blue and white Dress, and Black Flats

"Hey Rukia, were is brother Byakuya?" asks Ichigo

"I don't know were my broth-" says Rukia getting cut off

"Captain Kuchiki don't die!" shouts a man with Red hair it is in a style that kind of looks like a pineapple, brown Eyes he is wearing a Black T-shit, Blue Jeans, and Black Converse.

"Renji, I-is my Brother Okay?" asks Rukia

Renji shakes his head "No, he isn't Rukia we need to try and stop the bleeding." says Renji

Rukia ran forward. When she got there she put her hands in front of her mouth tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Byakuya Nii-sama please don't die!" Rukia shouts thought the tears

"I-it's okay R-Rukia I-I love Y-you stay safe and don't D-die." says Byakuya weakly and he tacks one last breath and the light leaves his eyes.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!" Shouts Rukia. Ichigo walks up to Rukia and holds her to his chest.

"It's okay Rukia, Byakuya wants you to stay safe that was his last wish I'll help you keep it to him alright." says Ichigo

Renji moves his hand and closes Byakuya's eyes.

"Goodbye Captain Byakuya Kuchiki." says Renji He wasn't crying but he was close to it and Rukia was crying harder now Ichigo's eyes are covered by his bangs.

"I'm sorry this happened Rukia, Renji." says Ichigo his head was facing the sand.

"Were going to try and find the others and see what we are going to do" says Renji

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji get up Rukia when she gets up she shows them where she last saw the group. They get to an area and there are a lot of people there.

"Kurosaki-kun!" shouts a girl with orangeish brown hair, Gray eyes, she is wearing a long yellow skirt, a purple dress shirt, and Light brown saddles.

"Hey Orihime, could you try to clam Rukia down Byakuya just died and I don't know the best way to clam her done." Ichigo says not thinking of his words very carefully.

"Ichigo, Be nice about it!" says Renji

"I'll clam Rukia done." says Orihime she walks up to Rukia and hugs her. Then they see something in the distance it's moving closer

"Hey Renji what's that?" asks Ichigo

"I don't know!" Says Renji looking at Ichigo as if he was stupid. The thing was moving forward and fast now it could be identified as some people.

"Um, Ichigo I think it is some people." says Orihime.

Rukia backs away from Orihime. The group of people come up and stop in front of them.

"Rukia Kuchiki, what happened to Captain Kuchiki?" Asks a Teen with brown hair, brown eyes, he is wearing a Black dress pants, a short sleeve white dress

shirt, and black Dress shoes.

"No H-he died!" says Rukia bursting into tears again.

"Oh I am sorry Rukia." says The teen looking at Rukia

"It's okay Aizen." says Rukia

The people behind Aizen are seen they are tall and average height.

A teen with bright blue hair walks up, he has light blue eyes, he is wearing a white T-shirt, a black Vest over it, A pair of blue jeans,and a pair of Red converses.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, what's your name orange head?" Asks the teen now known as Grimmjow

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!, not orange head Dumb ass!" Shouts Ichigo

Another Teen with black that ends at cheeks walks up, he has green eyes, He is wearing Black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, and green converses.

"Hello my name is Ulqiorra Cifer." Says Ulqiorra Looking at them

Then a girl with short spiky black hair walks up, she has dark brown eyes, she is wearing blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and white Converses.

"Hey Ichigo!" Shouted The Girl hey Tatsuki." says Ichigo to Tatsuki.

"What are we going to do we already lost someone!" Orihime she looks sad as she says This.

"Yeah I know" says Ichigo

"My Brother." says Rukia she sounds like she is trying to stop herself from crying.

"Hey, Orihime do you know what happened to captain Kuchiki?" asks Tatsuki

"No, Tatsuki all I know is Ichigo asked me to clam Rukia down." says Orihime.

"Okay" says Tatsuki she got up and walks over to Ichigo.

"Hey Tatsuki." says Ichigo

"What happened to Captain Kuchiki?" asks Tatsuki

"He died." Ichigo says then it is quiet so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rukia" says Tatsuki

"Okay, Guys we need to find a way out of this desert and this could tack forever because we don't know how big this desert is, so any Ideas?" asks Ichigo looking at the group of people in front of him.

Then Ichigo looked over and saw something shine in the distances.

"What is That?" asks Ichigo to no one in particular, Than he starts to run toward it.

When Ichigo got there, there were two swords one was pure black with Red diamonds shapes on the hilt and there was a chain that looks like it was cut a Quarter of the way thought.

The other one was Silver with a green hilt with White Diamond shapes on it.

"Wow" Says Ichigo The black Kanata seemed to call to Ichigo but it has a dark aura coming from it.

Ichigo walks up like he is in some kind of trance and grabs The Black sword. Aizen comes up and grabs the Silver sword.


End file.
